Blood Of A Loved One
by CaskettForeverFB
Summary: Richard Castle and Kate Beckett have been dating for one year when they realise its not safe for them to be openly dating. This is proved when Castle is taken hostage during a case the two are working on together. Castle is used against Beckett, who is getting phone calls saying she must close the case with no arrest if she wants to see her boyfriend alive again.


Deadly Family Friends.

Kate Beckett woke up early that morning. She looked around and couldn't even remember where she was. Her head was booming and her eyes were sensitive to all lights in the room, she soon knew what was happening. Hangover.

Rick Castle rolled over, feeling a sharp pain in his side. He rolled more trying to get off what ever it was he was lying on.

"What is that? Ah far out." Rick rolled off the side of the bed, or what ever it was he was sleeping on, and stood up trying to find his phone.

Kate heard a ringing behind her and turned around to find the sorce of the sound, hoping it was her phone she ran to find it.

"Where is it?" She was trying to stay quite because she still didn't even know where she was. Beckett was looking as fast as she could when she heard a sound.

Rick slowly opened the door and walked into the next room. "Where am I? This dosn't look right." At first Castle had thought he was at home. Now walking around he relaised it was only where he was sleeping that seemed like his house. He heard a ring. "My phone!" He said alittle too lound and changed his tone remembering that he didn't know where he was, and waking up the people who lived here might not be the best start to his day. Rick tip toed towards the sound of the ringing and slowly slide the sliding door open to see a women looking right at him. It took awhile for his eyes to agast to the light streaming in behind her.

Beckett stood still not knowing what to do. She was standing in the middle of a room, no clue where she was and her head was splitting. "Castle?" She wispered to him with the phone still ringing in the background.

'Rick Castle' she thought 'I should of known he had something to do with this.'

She watched his face growing more and more confused as he realised who she was. He stood still scraching his head and looking around the room then back at her. "What are you wearing? Beckett." Kate was dazed at the sight of Castle standing infront of her with no shirt on and that bed hair of his, she then realised that he said something. "What?" Castle looked around and laughed. "Your shirt Kate, whats wrong with it?" She looked down and thats when she sore it. A dark red stain right on the middle of her shirt. She felt her face to see if it was hers but she didn't feel any type of pain. Castle did the same but felt nothing "Well thats never good." They both looked around the room, confused.

Castle sat down on a chair he found next to a mountain of old towls. He was holding his head so Beckett knew he was having the same type of morning as her. "So what do we do now?" He said lifting his head up then moving away from the light. "Well I guess we try find our stuff, with out waking the people that live here, and leave."

After a long time of looking for that stupied phone that was ringing for about 2 minutes before it was begining to be clear that neither of them knew where thay were or even where they might be. Castle still had no shirt on, which wasn't helping Beckett at all, and Beckett still had blood on her shirt, which wasn't helping Castle. They both desided to take a break and try find any other people in the house.

"you know when I realised that was blood on your shirt I thought you were hurt." Castle said while looking up at the roof. "Yeah same here, I didn't even see it till you pointed it out." They keept walking though the house and knocking on doors as they went by. "This is a big house, how do we not remember coming here last night?" Beckett looked over at castle and thought about the night they woke up in a basement handcuffed together and started to think if it was like that again. She keept thinking about how much danger they could be in and how mad she would be at herself if she had draged Castle into danger again.

While she was walking and thinking she tripped on something, as she was going down she felt Castles arms rape around her. He must not of been able to stable himself in time because they both ended up on the floor. Castle had twisted his body and landed on his back to stop Beckett from landing on the floor. Amazingly this had ment she had landed on his chest. Castle lay on the floor gasping for breath, her first thought was she had hurt him while landing but she soon noticed he was only laughing. Caught in the moment she laughed too and lay her head on his chest. They laughed for awhile longer till she realsied what was happening. She stood up fast and walked away without another word.

About a month ago Beckett had been working on her mothers case. She had found a man who had taken part in the murder and followed him to the roof of a bilding. Long story short she was left hanging off the edge as he walked away. Beckett was saved but not by the man she wanted. She had left her job behind her and gone to move forward in life. With Castle. She went to his loft and told him about her feelings. They were together for a very amazing week till she realised her life was way to dangers for him and she could never live with herself if he got hurt. She still loved him but didn't want him to know.

"Kate, wait please. I'm sorry." Castle stood up slowly and walked after her.

"No Castle please just leave it." She waited for him to answer back like he always did, but nothing happened. She stopped in her trakes knowing something was wrong. "Castle, you okay?"

"Uh Beckett. Could you please come over here. Slowly." She could hear the sound of worry in his voice as he added "With your hands up." She walked slowly around the corner to see the love of her life being held at gun point by the man she never wanted to see again. Maddox.

"Well looky who I found on the floor. What do you think dective finders keepers?"

"You touch him Maddox and I swear i'll kill you right here." Fury ran though her body as he moved closer to her.

"Oh dective Beckett I see you still carry a torch for the man, what do you see in him huh? Is it the money, No? Hmm." He walked away from Castle but still held the gun at him. "Or is it the sex?" Beckett felt her face go red, she tryed to stop it but there was no way. "Oh I see, but thats not all is it, Katie? No no no. You love him don't you?" He started laughing which made her evern more mad.

"You know what Maddox. If you don't let him go right now i'm going to have to make you." Beckett was feeling alittle to strong and knew there was no way she could beat him now if she couldn't before when she wasn't hungover and had a gun. Maddox just laughed at her and started talking. The anger Beckett was feeling was so strong she didn't even hear what he was saying. Blood was rushing though her ears and turning her face even more red. The same was happening to Castle.

"Ahh haam. Can I help you people?"

Everyone turned around to see who was talking. When they did they found a young looking women, maybe only 22 years old. She was holding her head and looking at Maddox with a straght face.

"Oh god really? A gun. Why the gun? just talk to her ... " She went on talking as she moved closer to Maddox. Next thing we knew she had her arm around his neck holding the gun right at his head and telling him to stay still.

"Well looky what I found on the floor Maddox." She picked up a piece of paper that had fallen out of his pokett during the strugle. "What do you think Maddy boy, finders keepers?" She hit him in the head with his gun and pulled a phone out.

"Hello? This is agent Stones. Yes. Yes. I have them here. No their okay. Yup Maddox is down, should I leave him here for you? Yes sir. I'll keep him safe yes. Her too, why? I see, okay. Yes sir. Goodbye." She hung up and looked and Beckett and Castle.

"Wow you two are lucky. You boy must have an angle watching you."

Castle stood still confused about what had just happened. Beckett doing the same looked down at Maddox, a man who had easly left her hanging off the side of a bilding and didn't even break a sweet was now lying on the floor at the hands of a small, hungover women that looked very young.

"What? shocked still? okay come on i'll take you too to the safe house and leave you there to think." Agent Stones took Becketts hand and pulled her away from Maddox. Beckett was shocked by this, who would leave a man with his background on the floor alone? He could stand up and leave any second. "What are you doing? We can't just leave him there, he'll get away." Stones stopped and looked up at the roof then over to Beckett "No he wont, he's out cold and the house is blocked in with agents, it's fine." She walked away and opened the door and walked out. Castle caught up to Beckett, "Come on Kate, whats the worst that could happen?" They walked after her.

"Miss? Miss where are we going? WHo are you?" Castle asked the women walking as fast as he could after her. Leaving Beckett jogging behind.

"My name is Agent Stones. Please call me Stones. I'm your case holder, i'll be looking after you." Beckett caught up "Wait you said 'you' as in Castle? You're here to watch Castle?"

Stones walked over to a car and got in. She waved though the window telling them to get in. She drove off as soon as the doors colsed. "Yes I am here to look after . Sorry detecive but your not my mission this week." She laughed at her comment and keept driving. It was like she was trying to blend cause she didn't seem to be in any rush any more.

"Wait why are you watching me? Who told you to do that?"

"Mr Castle I have no artherisation to tell you that. I'm sorry but for now all you can do is do what I tell you. If you live the rest of the week I have a right to tell you whos ordering the watch on you."

Castle sat back with a huff. Why would anyone want to pay someone to watch Castle and make sure he's safe? Beckett couldn't figur out who would want to do this. Castles face said he didn't know either. He looked over at her and sore a tear role down her face. Beckett didn't know why she was crying till she thought about the fact that a man who had taken aprt in her mothers murder had just been taken down and put under arrest. Also Castle had just been held at gun point again right infront of her. This had always made her very upset but she would never show it. Castle put his hand on her are and looked at her, giving her a look thats said 'Im still here for you.'

After hours of driving agent stones stopped the car and told them to get out. Her tone gave Beckett a fright, she sounded mad and upset at the same time. When they didn't get out she got even madder yelling at them to get out the car, fast. Beckett noticed that she wasn't mad she was worryed. Beckett woke Castle up and pulled him out the car in a daze. What had seemed like a 3 hour drive had really lasted the whole day. Beckett stood up and feel to the ground feeling an all too strange feeling.

"Drugged!" She said to agent stones who was crawling over to them lying on the ground.

"How what happened?" Beckett was more confused then ever. "Gas strap in the car. It was leaking in the vents the whole ride."

A bang came from the other side of the car. Beckett, Castle and agent Stones all knew that sound. It was a gun shot. They all ducked for cover before realising they were already on the ground. Beckett reached for her gun, a habit of being a homiced dective, and realisde it wasn't there. Agent Stones handed her a gun she pulled out the car. Castle sat up wanting to help and asking for a gun too.

"Get down!" Beckett and Stones said at the same time and Castle had no choice but to do as he was told. Stones phone had started to ring while the shots had stopped. "Cover me Dective." She slide side ways and answered he phone.

"Sir where under fire. No thay are both fine. yes he is on the floor. Sir no I can handly it. Sir. Sir. Yes sir. Okay i'll hold off till he get here. Yes sir." She hung up the phone. Castle sat up and looked at Beckett.

The fire stopped and they all looked around. "stay here i'll be right back." Stonses walked away not really taking cover just walking right though where bullets where just flying. Beckett looked over at Castle thinking of who it might be thats coming here to help keep them safe, then she had a thought. Castles Father. They had both be told that Castles Father might be working with the C.I.A and this Agent Stones person seemed very trained for her age. could she be working with them?

"Mr Castle, Dective Beckett please come over here. Fast." Beckett stood up and gave Castle the all clear to stand too. Castle stood up and looked at becketts shirt, still covered in blood he just wanted to make sure she was still okay. "Beckett, is that still not your blood?" Beckett looked down at the patch of blood on her shirt. "Castle i'm fine now come on." They ran off towards the car where they were told to go.

"Mr Castle please hurry we have no time to be wasting." Stones got out the back of the car and helped get Beckett and castle in safely. "Castle get in the car now." He moved closer to the car but for some reason looked back. He sore a man standing in the middle of the road and looking right at him. This man was older then them but for some reason Castle felt like he knew him. Stones looked over to the man Castle was looking at, the man raised his hand and waved her to get Castle in the car. She looked at Castle and nodded.

Stones was on the phone again when the man had started driving. "Sir we need to get them back to the office before they find us again." Castle turned around and looked at her. "Who was that man back there? He knew you didn't he?" Stones looked at him and pointed at the diver, Castle turned to him. "Do you know?" The driver turned his head to Castle the back at the road quickly. "Mr Castle we will talk to you and Miss Beckett when we get to the safe house."

"Dective Beckett, a phone call for you." Beckett sat up Stones handed her the phone and gave her a look that said 'Good luck' Beckett looked at her with worry. Who is this she thought.

"Dective Beckett here." She stopped to wait for a responce but heard nothing but breathing. "Hello, Who is this?" Beckett sat up right still waiting for a resoponce from the other end of the line.

"Oh gess Beckett where are you? And Castles missing too." Beckett would know that worryed voice on the phone any where. "Ryan where fine don't worry. How did you get this number?"

"Get this number? Nah you called me. Some person called Stones told us to meet you guys at a safe house over on 4th. Should we come or is a trap?" Beckett looked over at the person who had said her name was Stones and then at the man. "Yes ryan meet us there. Don't tell Gates though, and bring Espo. He needs to know this too." Stones nodded her head at Beckett asking for another team mate to meet at the safe house. Beckett hung up the phone after telling ryan a bit more about their day and past the phone back to Agent Stones.

"Where only ten minutes out from the safe house now. When we get there I want you to get Richard and Miss Beckett inside, i'm going to have a little look around and see if we got followed or spotted." Stones nodded at the man and turned back around to talk to Castle and Beckett.

"So Agent Stones, all this dosn't make scence to me. How did me and Castle end up hungover in that house and have no clue how we got there?" Stones laughed and looked at Castle. "Yeah how did all that happen? And some of my stuff is gone too." Stones looked at Castle and Beckett both sitting and waiting for a reason they were in the house.

"Well you two, I guess I can tell you now. You too were out with friends in a club. The people who are after you two found you, druged you and took you both to the house."

Beckett looked at Castle and had a flash back of what had happened leading up to now. "Yeah I rememeber that." Castle and Beckett said at the same time. Stones looked at them and laughed "Yeah you two were dancing and having a good time. I got told that they had tracked you guys out and i had to go in. Trust me I wasn't happy."

"Wait you knew we were in danger that night, how?" Stones turned around and looked for something on the road. "Theres the house guys. Get ready to make a fast exit from the car." She chuckled a bit and turned back to look at Castle. "Fast exit okay Jr?" Castle looked at her with shock. No one had called him Jr for years. His Mother had called him that when he was young, telling him that he got his first name from his Father. The driver looked down at his feet and laughed. "Agent Stones, save the small talk for inside the house please." They all got out as soon as the car had slowed down to a speed that was safe.

"Wow nice safe house." Castle looked around and laughed at the small table and fold out chairs next to it. "Mr Castle we do get short on funds these days. Not everyone has your pay." Agent Stones pointed to a couple of strechers on the floor and a couch. "Get conffy you two were gonna be here for awhile." Stones jumped onto the couch and folded her arms.

"Beckett did you hear what she called me in the car?" Castle looked at Stones sleeping on the couch and back to Beckett.

"Castle she called you Jr thats really not much of an insult." Beckett smiled and laughed at Castle who was shocked at how carlm she was. "Beckett, my Mother used to call me that. How would she know? My Fathers name was Richard too. Do you think she knew that?" Beckett looked at Castle who was having a small freack out on the thought of meeting his Father. "Castle don't worry i'm sure even if she dose know who your Dad is she wouldn't be able to tell you." Beckett looked confused when Castle looked at her. "Wow that was ment to be conferting." The both laughed at desided to go to bed and wait for there friends to come.

"Yo Writer boy. Wake up." Castle rolled over onto his face. "Sleeping beuty get up." Castle moned "No. Sleepy." Beckett sat in the corner and laughed to her self. She loved how he was in the morning, he had always hated getting up after a long night. "Good luck trying to get him up. He never wants to get out of bed after a tough night." Beckett said this while still half day dreaming. She looked up over at Ryan and Esposito who were now smileing at her.

"And how do you know this Dective?" Esposito looked at beckett with the same look he always had when ever he had walked in on a moment the two were having. Beckett looked at him and said "Well who dose?" ryan laughed and said "Shes got ya there marco man."

Beckett was shocked by the smile that followed on espositos face. The two had not been getting along lately but something must of happened when they found out me and Castle were missing. Again.

While the two were talking trying to get CAstle out of bed Stones walked in from the other room. "Hey dective, hows the back?" She laughed, Beckett looked at her and smiled "Painful where did you guys get these things?" Beckett looked at the young women and smiled when she said 'Side of the road.' How did a women her age become a agent? While Beckett was thinking about this she heard the front door fly open.

"Get on the floor now." The man that had driven to car to the safe house fell to the floor. Blood started to pool under him as we all did as we were told. A shot fired right though the house only just missing Beckett. Castle knew what was going on now. They wanted her. They wanted Kate Beckett.

Castle rolled over on the floor to get beckett who had dropped awkwardly and hurt her arm. "Kate come on." Castle grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the couch that had been turned over by Ryan and Esposito. Stones hide behind a wall trying to get closer to the man on the floor as shots went flying right past her. At that moment Castle and Beckett both realised how old the man looked. He could only just be the same age as Stones if only just a bit older.

"Stones we have to go." Esopsito yelled at her over the sound of gun fire. Beckett looked at her and saw a look in the young girls eyes that she knew all to well. Love. Agent Stones had fullen in love with a man that would constanly be in danger. Just like her. Beckett looked over at Castle and she could tell he knew what she was going to do. Beckett crawled over to the man on the floor trying not to use her right arm to much and draged him towards to couch. Stones moved over form to wall to try and help but she could hardly do anything. The shock was getting to her and only Castle knew what she was going though.

"Mick come on you only got hit with a bullet." They laughed even the man who had just been shot was laughing. Stones looked at him and held his face. everyone could see how white he was going. "Andy i'm sor-" Stones stopped him mide speach. "If you dear say that i'll shot you myself you hear." Tears started to role from her eyes. Castle looked at Beckett with nearly the same look. The man pulled Stones closer and told her something no one else could hear.

"Yes I will." She held his hand as tight as she could and looked at his eyes. They both stayed still not lossing eye contact till the mans eyes became life less. Stones held him close to her and gave him a light kiss on the forhead. She sat back closed the mans eyes and pulled out her phone as she had the day before. Ryan and Esposito yelled to eachother across the room, no one had even noticed Ryan had rolled over to the other side of the room and started to clear the place and find away out.

"Agent Stones. I need to talk to Richard. Now." She held the phone to her ear and wiped her other hand as she noticed the blood. Beckett looked over to see if Ryan was still okay on the other end of the room then she noticed something. She didn't even know why she look at his hand but she did, and now she had to ask but not right now. Shots still fired right past the couch, some getting to close to them for confert. "We need backup now sir. Yes i know we already called in for help. No Mick is gone. Yes. Where? Why would we go there thats not safe. Okay sir. Yes." Stones hung up the phone and stood up.

She didn't even try look out for the bulltes flying past her she just walked. Ryan desided that was a better plan and started to move towards the front door before Stones stopped him. "No." She said. "You stay here i'm just gonna go get the car." Ryan looked at her and nodded. Stones walked right out the front door only firing two shots the whole way. After that the fire stopped.

"It's safe now." Stones pulled the car up to the front door and told them to get in. Ryan and Esposito got in the car. Castle stood up slowly and looked at the man on the floor who was now dead. "He lookes around my age when I met you." He looked over at Beckett who was holding her arm. "Come on Castle we need to get out of here." Beckett grabbed his hand and a spark flew. Every time they touched she felt safe, she felt like nothing could stop her. At that moment all she wanted to know was if he felt the same.

As they got in the car agent Stones gave Beckett a piece of paper. "Dective Beckett, do you know this man?" Beckett looked down at the paper to see a photo of a man. "No I don't sorry. Who is he?" Stones looked over at Beckett then back at the road, she didn't seem to want to tell her who the man was but she did anyway. "Dective Beckett that is the man who paid for your Mothers death." The car went quite as Beckett looked back down at the photo she was holding.

Stones slowed down the car and looked at the small coffee shop on the side of the road. "This is where he wants us to go? That man must have a death wish." Stones was talking to herself. She turned and looked at Ryan and Esposito you guys can go in me and these two need to have a talk. The two boys nodded and got out the car. "What's going on Stones?" Castle looked at her and asked as kind as he could. Stones looked at him and smiled.

"4 years ago you started working with Miss Beckett. When you were signed onto the copy cat case I was called in to watch you. As you may have figered out i'm not just any agent. I've been trained to be fast, smart and way better at everything then normal people. I work in the C.I.A I can tell you this because I know you two already know about us. What you don't know and I want you to be ready for is that your Father dose too. He's the one that told me to watch you. He sent Mick to the Safe house. Now he's sitting inside that coffee house, waiting for you."

Castle sat still. Beckett looked at him wondering how he was going to take this. Castle got out the car. Stood at the door of the coffee house and opened it slowly. Stones and Beckett walked him after him.


End file.
